


Never gonna let you go

by lofichickenwings



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Adoption, Crying, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Scratchansniff is a Good Dad, adopted warners au, au where scratchansniff adopts the warners, girl bye, im gonna cry over my own damn fic, thats what imma call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofichickenwings/pseuds/lofichickenwings
Summary: the warners receive a gift that was completely uncalled for.au in which Scratchansniff legally adopts Yakko, Wakko, and Dot!
Relationships: Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Never gonna let you go

picture this: it's a chilly November morning, the three warner siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot wake up after a long, exhausting day out of the house. The middle child, Wakko, was the first one to wake up. He usually gets out of bed the earliest out of everyone in the house. He does his best to keep the house quiet until at least one of his other siblings wake up. 

you all may be asking "hey, what the hell are they doing in a house? don't they live in the water tower?" well, my friend, the answer to that is simple; a year ago, the three went underneath the care of the warner brothers psychiatrist, Dr. Otto Von Scratchansniff. To put it simply, The warner brothers and their sister were Otto's foster kids. Over the course of the time Otto has had the warners under his wing he's grown increasingly close to them, and now it's finally time for him to seal the deal for good.

The day started out as usual, Wakko gets out of bed and makes his way to the living room. He was surprised at what he saw once he entered; a box, resting on the table near the center of the living room. it was wrapped like a gift. no wrapping paper, though, just a colored box wrapped in a silky red ribbon. For a second, he stood in the hallway attempting to process what he was seeing at that very moment. But hey, it was a gift. everyone loves gifts, right? In the heat of the moment he went to go grab his brother and sister.

"Yakko.." he begun quietly yelling in his older brother's ear, causing him to groan and move.  
"Yaaakkkooooo" he said once more. This woke up Yakko at last, he turned to face Wakko, his eyes struggling to open fully.  
"what now?" Yakko said, voice hoarse. "we went to bed at like, one, I need to sleep!"  
"Quit your yapping, brothers." Their sister Dot said as she sat upright, removing her sleep mask to look at her older brothers. 

"look i'm sorry for waking you up THIS early," Wakko began, "But there's this weird green gift box in the living room- I think its for us!" 

Yakko rubbed his eyes to help wake himself up and placed himself at the edge of his bed, Dot quickly jumped out of hers.  
"A gift?" she said as her eyes lit up.  
"A gift!" Wakko repeated. "come on, guys! let's investigate!" 

The kids got out of their bedroom and ran to the living room, where the box was as clear as daylight. The warners went towards the couch, Wakko and Dot took a seat on the couch leaving a space between them for Yakko, who took the box off of the table near the couch and placed it in his lap as he took a seat. 

"what's in this thing?" Yakko questioned. He held up the box and shook it a bit, he could hear something shake inside. "sounds light."  
"and cheap." Dot added.  
"How does something sound cheap...?" Wakko asks. Dot shrugged at his question, she just knows this sort of stuff.

The warners proceeded to examine this box for another few minutes, until the three heard a familiar voice coming from the hall.

"why don't you open it?"

The kids looked forwards to be greeted with the familiar face of their foster dad, Dr. Scratchansniff. 

"really?" Yakko said as a grin spread across his face.

Dr. Scratchansniff smiled warmly, he took a deep breath and signaled for the warners to open the box.

Yakko looked at his little siblings who were clearly giddy. So, He went ahead and tore the ribbon off of the box. 

He lifted the lid off the box, heart racing, eyes widened, his excitement and nervousness being the only thing he has focus on. Once the Lid was removed the three kids looked inside the box, only to see...

...a stack of papers?

Yakko pulled the papers out of the box and begun reading the contents printed out on these papers. As he read, his two younger siblings became visibly unamused. 

"come oonnn" Dot whined, "papers?! what kind of benefit do people get from a stack of papers?!"

"This is worthless!" Wakko cried as he crossed his arms. "oh, boo, I was really looking forward to what could be in here!" 

the two youngest warners sat slouched on the couch with grumpy expressions on their faces. Dot tried to get Yakko's opinion on this, so she looked in his direction. But what she saw in front of her was fully unexpected. 

Yakko was beginning to tear up, a look of utter shock spread across his face. his arms shook as he held the papers in front of him. 

"Yakko?" Wakko said to his brother once he noticed, "Is everything okay...?" 

"Wakko... Dot..." Yakko began. "It... it finally happened.."

"We're.. we're going to be adopted..."

Yakko's voice cracked as he uttered those words. he placed the papers onto his lap and covered his mouth and let his tears fall. the overwhelming joy he was feeling hasn't been felt in a long time. Dot and Wakko wrapped their arms around their older brother as he cried happy tears. The two youngest warners also began to tear up as well. 

The sight Dr. Scratchansniff was witnessing made him feel warm and fuzzy, he placed a hand on his chest and allowed his eyes to tear up. He hasn't smiled this hard like, ever. this was a special moment. These were his kids. His family. He wasn't ever going to let them go. 

Dr. Scratchansniff walked up to the kids and kneeled down in front of them. He cupped Yakko's face in his hand and proceeded to wipe away his tears. Yakko opened his eyes and looked directly at Dr. Scratchansniff, who was looking at him warmly. Yakko let the biggest smile stretch onto his face as he lunged towards Scratchansniff to wrap him in a tight hug. The doc hugged back, and not much later Wakko and Dot joined into the hug. Scratchansniff Placed kisses onto the kids' heads before letting them go. 

"Yakko, Wakko, Dot." He started,  
"You three have brought such a bright light into my life, and i'm so grateful for that. It's clear that we were meant to be a family, i finally got to know you three in this past year, i've learned so much about you guys, and with every little thing i've learned about each of you the more i grow to love you." 

The littlest warners begin to let tears fall from their eyes due to their overwhelming happiness. Yakko smiled warmly at Scratchansniff as he exhaled heavily.

"I love you, Dad." Yakko choked, wrapping his arms around Scratchansniff.  
"I love you too, Yakko." Scratchansniff said as he returned Yakko's hug, holding him tightly 

once the hug was released Yakko let out a small laugh and sniffled. "really never thought this day would come, you know." 

"Well, life's full of surprises." Scratchansniff replied. "you never really know what's coming."

"What do you want to do to celebrate?" Wakko chirped, ultimately changing the subject. 

"what?" Scratchansniff replied. 

"This is kind of a big step, you know. is there anything you wanna do to celebrate?"

Scratchansniff laughed at the middle warner's remark.

"well, I was planning to have a day indoors today," Scratchansniff said, "but if you want to go somewhere to celebrate then you bet we're going somewhere to celebrate!"

The warner siblings cheered, fully knowing that this day would be the start of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> GIRL BYE IM ABOUT TO START CRYING 
> 
> this au has been my FREAKING JAM for some time and i love it SO MUCH


End file.
